Battle Royale: Storm Hawks style
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Master Cyclonis has captured all the warriors of Atmos and has forced them to play the absolute worst game ever. Baised on movie and Manga "Battle Royale" Rated M.
1. Prolouge

**Sky-knight Battle Royale**

Chapter 1: Prolouge

The Sun rose upon Atmos, land of a thousand terras. A land that is home of many creatures, such as the powerful and muscular wallops (a sort of rhino humanoid), the timid merbs(a sort of cat creature), the crazy blizzarians (coyote humanoid), the viscous Raptors and of course humans. A land that's at the brink of destruction due to the evils of Cyclonia, with leader Master Cyclonis. Yet there is no need to fear for the mighty sky knights and their squadrons. Yet upon this day the great sky knights would not be fighting cyclonia, nor would there be the safety of a parachute to save them.


	2. Rally Up The Players

On the Condor, the ship that held the legendary Storm hawk team who where one of many squadrons that kept Atmos safe from evil. They consisted of five males (three of which were not human) and one female. The boys where Aerrow, their leader, Finn their marksman, Junko (a wallop), their muscle, Stork (a merb), their "Emo" pilate, and Radarr (blue furry doglike thing), Aerrwo's best friend. The girl was named Piper, the brains of the group.

One day they were flying along in search of anyone needing help, or cyclonian ass to kick. Then suddenly the ceiling of the ship blew apart, scattering scrap metal and pipes everywhere. As Aerrow, tried to make sense of what the heck was going on, a small spherical devise fell to the ground in front of him. "What the..?" was all he could say when the devise let out a powerful sleeping gas. Within five seconds all the Storm Hawks where out like a light.


	3. Welcome to The Program

As the Storm Hawks awoke from their slumber, they suddenly realized they weren't on their ship anymore. Instead they were in a sort of classroom with chains attached to their feet stopping them from leaving their desks they sat in. Also they noticed almost every other sky knight and squadron was in there to even the Raptors, and Murk raiders. Yet no cyclonians. Plus everyone had a sort of metallic collar around their necks, even Radarr had a small one around his.

"Greeting warriors of Atmos," a familar voice said. Aerrow knew that voice. It was the voice of Master Cyclonis, the heartless little girl responsilbe for so much sorrow in Atmos. Suddeny she stepped into the room.

The classroom was silent as everyone tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Let's skip all that small talk and get to why you're all here. You have all been chosen to partake in a little TV game I've invented called "The Program" Now…"

Her speech was cut off by someone who so rudely interrupted him. It was a girl, Starling of the Interceptors

"What are you talking about chosen, and why are we chained here like…"

"BANG!!" went the sound of a gun Master Cyclonis held. It's bullet zinged through her head splattering blood, along with some of her brains all over the person behind her.

"Well I guess I don't have to explain what you all will be doing in this game now do I?"

Finn raised up his hand to answer. "Uh trying to get killed?"

"Why yes young man that's part of it," Cyclonis said "But also to kill everyone else." Everyone just stood in shock at what their new teacher had said. "That's right its kill or be killed now."

Piper then nervously raised her hand to ask a question "Who gave you permission to do this?"

"Bwhahahaha!" Cyclonis laughed at the sound of that question. "No little boob-less girl no one gave me permission, oh and don't worry. I made sure nobody would bother us all.

Just then men some Cyclonian solders came in carrying a body bag. Inside it was the head of the skyknight concil. His body had been sliced open near the stomach, his left eye was gone, and plush his body was covered in bullet holes. One guy threw up at the sight of it all.

"The sky knight counsel was no fun though they just dropped dead."

"YOU PSYCODIC MONSTER!" Junko began, "I'LL RIP OF YOUR HEAD AND SHI…" This time the room was filled with the sound of an explosion as Junko's neck blew clean of his shoulders.

"Anyone want to make a smart-ass remark?"

Silence.

"Good now on to the rules. We are on an uninhabited terra with zero communication to the outside world. First as you see those collars you all wear are fitted to explode if either you are in a danger zone which will be announced also every few hours, 72 hours go by with no winner (last person alive), you all die. Now you will all be given a bag with food, water, a clock, a map, and a random weapon. There are skimmers scattered around the terra to use as a weapons also, don't be stupid enough to try to rid them out of here, because if you leave the terra they will explode. We clear? Good, we'll start now. Boy #1 Stork."

Storks chains where detached and he went to get his bag.

"Oh I almost forgot once the last of you leave this building it becomes a permanent danger zone." That said Stork took his bag and ran for the exit. Soon the building was empty except for Cyclonis and her men

Contestants: 50 (some people are just made up)

10 Girls

40 Boys

Boy#1: Stork (Storm Hawk) Weapon: Sniper Rifle

Boy #2: Harrier (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Axe

Boy#3: Leugey (Raptor) Weapon: Baseball Bat (wooden)

Boy#4: Carver (Red Eagle) Weapon: Revolver

Boy#5: Billy Rex (Absolute Zero) Weapon: Grenade launcher

Boy#6: Icy Cube (Absolute Zero) Weapon: Bullet Proof Vest

Boy#7: Finn (Storm Hawk) Weapon: Brass Knuckles

Boy#8: Eyeball (Murk Raider) Weapon: Sawn-Off Shot Gun

Boy#9: Junko ELIMINATED

Boy#10: Burner (Third Degree Burner) Weapon: Grenades x18

Boy#11: Jeff Madness (Absolute Zero) Weapon: M1911 pistol

Boy#12: Blister (Third Degree Burner) Weapon: Sledge Hammer

Boys# 13 and 14: Aerrow & Radarr (both Storm Hawks) Weapons: Twin Revolvers & Kunai Knife

Boy#15: Repton (Raptor) Weapon: Bazooka

Boy#16: Spitz (Raptor) Weapon: Spiked Mace

Boy#17: Blazer (Third Degree Burner) Weapon: Lead Pipe

Boy#18: Mako (Red Eagle) Weapon: Boomerang

Boy#19: John (Rebel Duck) Weapon: Crossbow

Boy#20: Mathew (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Sword

Boy#21: Hardy (Rebel Duck) Weapon: Double Barrel Shotgun

Boy#22: Horek (Raptor) Weapon: Steel Chair

Boy#23: Capt. Scabulous (Murk Raider) Weapon: Dynamite Sticks x5

Boy#24: Davey (Murk Raider) Weapon: Bow & Arrows

Boy#25: Triton (Neck Deep) Weapon: Trident

Boy#26: Patrick (Neck Deep) Weapon: Ninja Stars

Boy#27: Harold (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Bamboo Staff

Boy#28 Marek (Red Eagle) Weapon: Bayonet Rifle

Boy#29: Bobby (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Bomb

Boy#30: Arg (Murk Raider) Weapon: Guitar

Boy#31: Wren (Rebel Duck) Weapon: Frying Pan

Boy#32: George (Red Eagle) Weapon: 22mm handgun

Boy#33: Sam (Red Eagle) Weapon: Pen

Boy#34: Bill (Rebel Duck) Weapon: Leather Strap

Boy#35: William (Murk Raider) Weapon: Brick

Boy#36: Sparrow (Murk Raider) Weapon: Fork

Boy#37: Weldon (Neck Deep) Weapon: Tiny Revolver

Boy#38: Eldon (Murk Raider) Weapon: Full Body Armor

Boy#39: Richard (Metal head) Weapon: Chainsaw

Boy#40: Carl (Metal head) Weapon: Boxing Glove

Girl#1: Suzy Lu (Absolute Zero) Weapon: Uzi Submachine Gun

Girl#2: Belladonna (Absolute Zero) Weapon: Career III 300

Girl#3: Victoria (Absolute Zero) Weapon: Elephant gun

Girl#4: Starling ELIMINATED

Girl#5: Alexis (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Army Filed Knife

Girl#6: Piper (Storm Hawk) Weapon: Spear

Girl#7: Dove (Rebel Duck) Weapon: Butter Knife

Girl#8: Xena (Amazonia Sister) Weapon: Blow darts

Girl#9: Kiara (Amazonia Sister) Weapon: Flamethrower

Girl#10 Vitanni: (Amazonia Sister) Weapon: Collar Tracking Devise

--

**Lots more l8ter**


	4. The Game Begins

Program Day 1: Time 8:25 pm

"Boy# 13: Aerrow," Cyclonis said "My favorite warrior, don't go dying to early," Aerrow simply took his bag

"Radarr wait for me outside," With that he left

As Aerrow was walking towards the exit he began to think though.

"This is bullshit, Cyclonis has really gone to far this time. Gotta think this through. We all gotta pull together we can get throught this. Nobody's gonna buy into this program shit. Piper...Piper's smart she'll be able to get us all outta this. And Billy Rex he's a tough guy, he'll be a big help to. Wait not so fast Aerrow. The truth is you're putting a lot of this on faith, how well do you know everyone? Well enough to trust any of them with your life? The Raptors and Murk Raiders are in this, Lord knows they'll want to crack a few skulls on some people. No! Don't think like that. We can all beat this, we can survive. Ya just wait for Radarr and find the rest of the team, then find the other sqadrons and make a plan."

Aerrow then opened the school door and left the school. As he went out he saw nobody. Not a soul in sight, or so he thought.

There, on the ground lay Blitster of the Third Degree Burners. His head oozing fresh blood from the new bullet hole in it.

"Who could have...?"

Just then Aerrow heard the sound of sobbing comming from behind him.

Aerrow turned around to see Stork on the roof of the school holding his sniper rifle in his hands.

"Stork why?" Aerrow asked

"T-t-they'll come for me first. The cowards always die first." Stork said

"It dosen't have to be this way, we can beat this." Stork still looked very freaked out.

"We're buddies man," Aerrow said

Radarr stepped out of the school

"IDIOT RODENT GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" Stork yelled as he aimed his gun now totally psycho

BANG!

The sound of a gun fired. Yet it wasn't by Stork. Stork held his sholder in pain as fresh blood flowed out of his new wound.

Meanwhile Aerrow stood were he was holding his weapon, a revolver. Shocked at what he had just done.

Stork then slipped of the roof and hit the ground hard.

"Stor...," Aerrow began but then noticed Radarr running past him.

Making a choice Aerrow went after Radarr

--

After about an hour of running Radarr and Aerrow were now in some of the thick wood that were on the terra

"Stork, what happened to you?" Aerrow asked

Radarr then began to nuzzle his friend.

"Well at least you're okay buddy. So what weapon did you get?"

Radarr seached his bag to reveal a Kunai knife

"It's a strat," Aerrow said

With that they both went to sleep

--

Back at the school Stork was waking up

"Rifle. My, my rifle," he said as he began to search for his gun

Bang!

Went the sound of his gun as it exploded his head into pieces.

"Well you ugly merb congrats, you're the weakest link goodbye." Repton said as he held Storks gun.

"And it looks like you won't be nedding this," he said to the dead Blister as he took his sword

"Cyclonia you want to make a TV show? Well here you go. Live and in color! It's the Cold Killer Repton Show,"

With that he was off to kill

**Surviving contestaints: 46 and counting**


	5. Parties Over Before It Started

Program Day 1: Time 10:47pm

"Can't...I-I just can't...I won't do it. I won't," said Dove

Dove was hidding in one of the many abandon buildings on terra. Lord known what Cyclonis did to the eairler inhabitens. Dove was currently hiding under a dinning room table. Hoping for her father, Wren to come save her.

"Please...Please let now one come. Please don't make this area go danger zone. Daddy help me,"

The sound of a widow shattering was then heard. Dove cleanched her weapon, a butter knife in her hand.

"Why'd they give me such a useless weapon?" Dove thought

Just then she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Who's...No stay away! Stay away!" Dove begged in her mind. Hopping the mysterious person would just leave.

Yet soon enoght the firgure was in the same room as Dove. Luckly the person hadn't seen Dove.

Dove peeked out a bit from under the table she noticed the figure had scalley legs and dark pants on.

"A Murk Raider!" Dove covered her mouth to stop from screaming. Yet as she did this she dropped her knife. It hit the ground with a

"Clang."

"What was that?" The Murk Raider said as he looked around the room.

Dove then took this moment to try and escape. Good plan bad execution.

Dove was caught by the large Murk Raider. He was fat, and had an eyepatch. Dove then remembered that his name was Eyeball.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I bagged a piece of fresh meet." Eyeball said as licked his lips in a perverted way

"Well this is all I game. Minus well have a little fun."

Just then Eyeball slammed Dove to the ground as he began to remove his pants

"No," Dove beged

"Oh yes my little bitch, I'm gonna fire my special gun at you," Eyeball said as he then planted his fat body on Dove

**"NO!!"** Dove screamed in pain at what was happenening to her now.

Yet just then she noticed her butter knife was right next to her. She quickly grabbed it and bindly rammed it at her suducer. It laned on his neck.which it turn trigged his collar and made it explode.

Eyeballs head was now detached from his body with his blood splattered all over the place. And since Dove was so close to him when his collar went off, her face had been totally buirned off. They both died

**Surviving contestaints: 44 and counting**


	6. Absolute Zero's

Program Day 1: Time Midnight

Jeff Madness sat another the far edge of the terra. He had a bad encounter with Hardy of the Rebel Ducks. He manadged to win his little battle. But at the cost of losing his arm. He had wrapped what was left of it up with his shirt which only did so much.

"Ahrooooo!" He sounded as he emitted a high pitch sound (blizzarians can hear high pitch sounds) like a dog whistle hoping one of his friend would come. If anyone could help him it was Suzy Lu and his friends. Suzy had always been a good leader to him and the other Zero boys. Jeff never really understood why she let them into her sqadron. Opposits attract probably. She did have something for that Billy Rex guy.

Today must have been his lucky day because all of the other Absolute Zeros came, they were all in the same area.

"Whoa you look pretty banged up eh," Billy Rex said as he noticed his friends injury.

"Say check it out," Icy Cube the last blizzarian boy said as he looked at everyone's weapons. "We must have gotten the best weapons eh. Together we'll win this game easy eh."

"What do you mean we?" Suzy Lu asked to her team member. "There is no we, only one person lives. Kill or be killed." Suzy got a strange expression on her face, then pulled out her gun and aimed it at Billy.

"Suzy what are you…" Billy's sentence stopped as Suzy sprayed a volley of bullets into his body. She aimed the gun at Icy.

"Suzy don't," Belladonna cried as she got in the way of gun, only to have countless bullets fly out of her body and hit Icy thus killing her. Icy was spared a horrible death thanks to the bullet proof vest he wore under his clothes. He tried to run away but since the vest only covered his chest and mid section, his head was completely vulnerable. You could barely make out his face, especially since half of it was blown off and his brains were scattered everywhere. Victoria, the only other blizzarian girl left. She tried to take out Suzy with her weapon, an elephant gun. Yet she forgot to load it, she went away fast. Jeff was all that was left.

"Just take the gun I'm dead anyway," he said as he tossed his M1911 pistol at her. Suzy simply picked it up and fired a shot at him, and missed. Then she looked down at him with an emotionless stare. As Jeff looked up at her, in her eyes he saw…Nothing . The blizzarian girl he once knew was now a shell of her former self. Plus the thing residing in her now was a stone cold girl who was completely amoral. The angel of death was now on the move, and her name was Suzy Lu.

"Suzy Lu." Jeff watched on as he saw her leave. "What happened to her?" Suzy then looked back at Jeff.

"A team no more," was all she said as she went on her way.

"I hope this arm wound kills me before she comes back," was all he could say as he lay there , defenceless and unarmed.

**Surviving contestants: 40 and counting**


	7. Dawn Brings Death

Program Day 2 Time 7:24 am

The sun rose on day 2 of "The Program," Aerrow and Radarr along with it.

"Morning Radarr," Aerrow said as he was eating breakfast, which was pretty much just bread and water.

Radarr awoke with a yawn

"Shhh, quiet buddy, somebody might hear us," Aerrow said

Radarr quickly got the message and hussed.

Yet just then their came a rushing sound in some bushes nearby

Aerrow hurredly tried to load his guns while Radarr got his knife, ready for the first battle of the day.

Then their oppent jumped out. It was...a cat

"A cat?" Aerrow said then kinda laughed with at the fact he got so worked up over it, Radarr chucked a bit to.

"Ahhhh!" a screaming voice yelled from behind the two Stormhawks. Aerrow barley got out of the way before his attackers weapon, an axe sliced him up.

Aerrow then got a good look at who the attacker was. It was Harrier of the Rex Guardians.

"Harrier it's you," Aerrow said "Don't worry we're not playing,"

Harrier said nothing just stood where he was.

"Harrier remeber, it's me Aerrow. My team and I helped you beat the Dark Ace. Joins us, together we can all all put an end to this nightmare game, don't worry you'll be with friends," Aerrow said

'Aerrow I'm...So very glad," Harrier said

"Yes see that makes three of us," Aerrow happily said

"So very glad...THAT YOU'RE GUNS AREN'T LOADED!" Harrier said as he began to swing at Aerrow

"REX GUARDIAN TAKES IT ALL! I WIN! I WIN!" Harrier said as he contined to try and kill Aerrow

Radarr seeing his friend was in trouble quickly tried to think up a plan. He then noticed the cat was still standing were it had been this whole time. Radarr quickly scooped up the cat and threw it at Harrier

"AHHH!" Harrier screamed as the cat scratched his face. Aerrow now seeing his opening tackled his oppnent. Which in turn caused both of them to fall of a near by cliff and into a mess of trees.

Once they hit the ground Aerrow had a ton of new cuts a bruses, while Harrier lay on the ground, his axe rammed into his face.

"Harrier..." Aerrow began to say as tears formed in his eyes "Why? Why did you play? WHY ARE THEY PLAYING?! WHY ARE THEY KILLING EACHOTHER! KILLING IS NOT A GAME. I-It's not a game," he cried

Yet his little tearfest was cut short when he heard the click of a gun next to his head.

Aerrow quickly turned to see Finn holding a crossbow, and wearing brass knuckles. Plus behind him he saw John of the Rebel Ducks, his face a bloody beaten mess.

"Finn?" Aerrow said

"T-T-The girls are watching Aerrow,' Finn said "No fags for the fangirls, no fags nope,"

Aerrow closed his eyes and waited for his end.

Yet instead of the sound of a croosbow firing he heard an explosion. Aerrow then opened his eyes to see that Finn's head had been totally blown off his shoulders

"But who..?" Aerrow began

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them," a myserious voice said

Aerrow looed around to see Blazer of the Thrid Degree Buners with a skimmer that had gun turrents.

"Don't shoot!" Aerrow cred

"Then don't make me," Blazer said

"Then you're not playing either?" Aerrow asked

"You bring it, you go down," Blazer answered

"Radarr! He still up on the cliff!"

"Hop on," Blazer said

--

Once the two got up the cliff they saw somthing suprising. On the ground lay Leugey of The Raptors, unconsis. And no Radarr.

--

**Surving contestaints 37 and counting**


	8. Death From Above

Program Day 2 time: 9:15 am

Sam and Alexis were sitting at the edge of the terra, just staring at the clear blue sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alexis said to her teammate.

"Yes t is," Harrier replied. "I wonder what all are people are doing back home?" Alexis asked.

"Probably watching us kill each other. This is being broadcasted on TV."

"I know, do you think their rooting for us."

"I'm sure they are."

Their moment of relaxing was cut short by the sound of a propeller hovering in the sky.

"Shoot, looks like some lucky asshole found a skimmer." Sam said.

This was really bad since 1: Sam and Alexis had no guns, and 2: They were cornered. The man driving the skimmer was Craver of the Red Eagles.

"That bloody traitor how'd he end up in this?" Sam remarked. Craver had worked for Cyclonia at one time and nearly destroyed Atmos.

"Sam jump!" Alexis said as she jumped off the Terra, her eyes filled with tears, but she was smiling. She was free. Sam went dead white when he saw what happened next. Alexis's collar went off.

"BOOM!"

While this was happening though Craver just blasted him and he fell of the cliff, his collar exploded too.

--

Meanwhile

Cyclonis sat in the control room where he along with the soilders watched over the fighters.

"F-6, D-3, and H-4 are now danger zones." she said into a microphone that was linked to speakers all over the terra.

"Ouch looks like Boy #31 (the Rebel Ducks) didn't get out in time." A soilder said

"Well men, whose going to win in it all this year?" Cyclonis said to the bunch.

"That Craver and Blazer guys found the first two skimmers; they got an edge on the others." One solider said.

"True but did you see how that Raptor guy blew that losers head off. He's in it to win it."

"That blizzarian girl knows how to kick ass."

**Surviving contestants: 34 and counting**


	9. Uneasy Alliance

Chapter 8: Uneasy Allies

Program Day 2: Time 10:57 am

Piper, one of the three Storm hawks that where left was running as fast as she could. She was in the area where Craver had killed Sam and Alexis and she didn't want to be next on his death toll. When she decided she was a safe distance away from that stone-cold killing machine she decided to sit down and catch her breath, this was a bad move. Before she knew it three of the Raptors (one of which being Repton) jumped out of some nearby bushes each one holding a deadly weapon in hand.

"Wait," Piper pleaded "I'm not the enemy. It's Cyclonis and her stooges who put us here and are manipulating us."

"That's not going to stop us from sending you to oblivion. You Storm hawks have been a thorn in the Raptors side for far too long," Repton replied.

"What if I told you I had a plan to destroy their base of operations and set everyone free, including you guys?"

Repton pondered this for a moment, then came to his conclusion. "Very well girl but just to be sure you not tricking us we'll have to put you on probation."

"Probation?" Piper thought "What could th-…"

Just then one of the Raptors, Horek pounded his steel chair into Pipers right arm, thus breaking it. "AHHH"! Piper screamed in pain

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?" She yelled

"Without that arm you can hold your spear. Thus you're no longer a danger to us."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE MY SPEAR AWAY!?"

"We would have but this is more fun." Ever though Piper was now cripplied, see decided to team with the Raptors and put an end to this nightmare.

Meanwhile Aerrow was now on the move with his new allies Luegey and Blazer. Luegey was originally looking for his buddies last night. As he was doing this one of the Metal Heads, Richard, ran after him with a chainsaw. All Luegey had with him was a wooden baseball bat, so he ran. Luckily he got away because another guy gunned him down, he said the person looked like a Murk Raider. After that he said the sun was rising so he went to look of a place to hide, long story short he ran into Radarr and got knocked out.

"Damn it are they all playing?" Aerrow thought to himself as he and his new friends went to search for Radarr.

**Surving contestants: 33 and counting**


	10. An Explosive Plan

Program Day 2: Time 12:00 noon

Piper and the Raptors were in an abandon garage of a house, their new HQ. Piper and the others where devising a plan to destroy the school and get of the terra. The most obvious and easiest plan would have been get a skimmer and let Raptor's bazooka do the rest. Yet Cyclonis and her goons were no fools. The building was equipped with the same type of metal that's used on tanks. Plus it had automatic gun turrets on it, programmed to fire if and skimmer came within 15 feet of the building. Also, to top it all off, it was a constant danger zone. You go in there, you go boom.

"We need a bomb." Piper declared.

"I saw some guy running around last night with something that looked like a bomb," one of the Raptors, Spitz declared.

"That's a good start but where going to need a ton more stuff if we want that place off the map." Piper began to scribble something on a piece of paper. "Get these materials, this show's about to be canceled."

Pipers list

1) Fertilizer

2) Pesticide

3) Charcoal

4) Sulfur

5) Kerosene

6) Rope

--

Meanwhile on another part of the terra.

"Oh my you're a naughty girl, a naughty, naughty girl," George of the Red Eagles said to himself from a bush a ways away from who he was spying on.

He was spying on Suzy Lu. The current cold blooded killer, and one with the highest amount of kills so far in the game.

"Are you dangerous? Oh yes you are. The way you gunned down all your friends and left Jeff there to suffer. It's almost like your a machine. Cold, emotionless, and oh so deadly."

Of course anyone in this position would simply have blown Suzy Lu away right there. Yet all George had as a weapon was a 22mm handgun, only ment to fire at close range. And he was pretty sure Suzy wasn't going to let him get near her face.

"HEY BITCH! HERE'S SOME SWINGING MUSIC FOR YA!" Arg said as he jumped out of a nearby tree to attack, yet in turn got his body turned into swiz cheese via Suzy's Uzi machine gun.

"Idiot," George said "You should know better to charge an enemy you don't know. Especially when she's packin serious heat. And that's just how we like it don't we girl? You'll continue to gun them all down while I wait and watch from the shadows. And when it's just you and me, and you're all battered and bruised, I'll be there to take you down,"

Suzy then stood up and began to run

"Oh you've found another victim? Well lets see how long he'll last against you," George said as he began to stealthily followed her

After a sort time though George became confussed with where they were going

"E-5? Why are you going to E-5? That spot gose danger zone in five minutes," George thought in his mind

Soon enough though he got his answer. He watched from the top of a nearby hill as Suzy stopped near a public restroom, checked her map, then went inside.

"Okay...Well when you gotta go you gotta go I guess," George said

"Kind of cute though I must say. A dozen blushes out here to wiz on and you find a toilet. Just to cute for words,"

George began to stare up at the clouds a bit and think about how great it'll be once he won this. He didn't bother to consider thinking he was in any danger, especally since Suzy checked her map and all.

Four minutes passed and Suzy hadn't come out

"Gosh you have your period or something girl?" George said

A short breeze went past the area and the bathroom door blew open

"Oops someone didn't lo..." Goerge then gazzed in surprse. Nobody was in the restroom

"Huh? But how...How did she,"

George then saw Suzy walking down a path a few feet away from the area, she then gazzed back and looked at George. The same empty expression she had on her face when she killed her friends still there.

"NO WA..!"

Georges Collar exploded as the area then went danger zone.

Suzy turned around walked on

**Surving contestants: 31 and counting**


	11. A Cry on Deaf Ears

Program Day 2: Time 12:49pm

Aerrow, Leugey, and Blazer had taken cover in an abandon clinic. It wasn't much in the way of "home sweet home," but it was better than sleeping outside in the cold night air, and vulerable.

"I don't get it, why are we just sitting around here. We should be looking for Radarr," Aerrow said

"Hey Aerrow we can't risk going out there, you saw what this game is doing to people. You're own friend turned a weapon on you and who knows how many more maniacs are out there," Blazer said

"So what?! We just stay here while he gets killed out there?!"

"Aerrow how long do you think you can last out there with those two popguns you got there?" You think you can battle each and every one of them youself? Plus think about this. This game is turning people into crazed psycos. What makes you think Radarr didn't buy into it? You find your friend and he tries to kill you. Pretty ironic end that would be?"

Aerrow was getting really pissed with Blazer now. Leuegy was getting really scarred by it

Yet before the to had time to tussle they heard what sounded like a megaphone going off

"A-hem!! Everbody please listen! We don't have to play!"

"Huh? Vitanni of the Amazonia Sisters?" Aerrow said "What is she doing?"

"This is Vitanni and Xena of the Amazonia Sisters, along with Bill of the Rebel Ducks! Come joins us up at lookout tower in area E-2!" Vitanni said

"Now that's the right idea. C'mon we gotta go," Aerrow said

"Aerrow wait, their is a lot of open field between here and where they are," (Aerrow and everybody is in D-4 now) Leuegy said

"They're sitting ducks up there. They'll be easy picking for whoever gets them first," Blazer added

"So what we just stay here ad let them get slaughtered? I thought we were all going to try and save everyone, not leave them to die! How dose that make us better then everyone who is playing Blazer?" Aerrow protested

Blazer sighed "Tell you Aerrow your hearts in the right place I'll give you that. Head could use some overhauling though. Give me your gun,"

Just then Blazer fired Aerrows gun into the sky.

"C'mon you three that was a gunshot get outta there," Blazer said to himself

"Don't shoot! We can find a bet...**OH MY GOD LOOK OUT!!"**

The terra was filled with the sound of rapid gunfire and screaming for the next eight seconds or so

"No. NO! **DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU YOU MURDERING MONSTER!!" **Aerrow shouted out

"Shhh! Shut up Aerrow, you want us to be next on that guys hit list?" Blazer said

"Hey guys what's that?" Leugey said as he noticed a strange green object flying in the sky right at them

"Oh God. Run! Get to the skimmer!" Blazer said

Aerrow and Lugey did as they were told. Nearly getting blown to bits by flying grenades

"Damn how much ammo dose this guy have?" Leugey said as he jumped onto the skimmer

"Aerrow get on," Blazer ordered as he was about to fly off

"You guys head to J-7, I'll meet you there. Once I teach this creep a lesson," Aerrow said as he loaded his guns

"Here take this," Leugey said as he toosed him his wooden bat

"Give him hell," Blazer said as he flew away

"Okay you creep, I hope you're ready," Aerrow said

--

Meanwhile Radarr was hidding in a tree near where Piper and the Raptors were hiding out. One would think he was kinda being a guardian angel almost

Radarr couldn't understand why Piper was with the Raptor but he guesssed it wasn't good.

"Ha I know you scrawny Raptors are hiding in there," Capt. Scabulous of the Murk Raiders said

"Well I hope you like my little gifts I got you. I'm sure you'll get a bang out of them," he said as he got ready to lit one of his dynamite sticks

Radarr knew he couldn't let him destroy that garage where Piper was. So thinking quickly (or just insanely) pounced onto Capt. Scabulous

"Ah whats going on?!" Capt. Scabulous said as he tried to knock Radarr off. Yet just then Radarr jammed his kunai knife into the Murk Raiders neck and killed him.

His sticks of dynamite rolled down to the garage and knocked it's closed door slighty. Piper then oped the door and looked around to see what had made the noise, then she saw the sticks

"Wow this is just what the boys and I need," Piper said as she scooped them up then went back into her garage.

Radarr was confussed at this

"K-9 goes danger zone in five minutes," An annocement came over the speakers.

That was where Radarr was s he quickly fled

**Surviving contestaints: 27 and counting**

* * *

**Can Aerrow beat the mysterious killer?**

**Can you guess who it is?**

**And will Piper bomb work?**

**All questions to be answered l8ter**


	12. Surviving

Program Day 2: Time 12:55pm

Aerrow had taken cover behind a trash can and whatever was left of the clinic after his attacker blew it up with grenades.

"Damn this isn't going to be an easy fight," Aerrow said as he loaded his bullets "But then again look at this place, nobody could have survived an explosion like that. Heck me, Leugey, and Blazer were nearly burned to bits. Element of surprise, me"

Yet oddly the killer statred walking towards the destroied building. Aerrow couldn't make out who it was yet but decided it was something better to not know. Out of sight out of mind. And the person kept walking

"What are you doing you weirdo? The place is blown to bits," Aerrow wondered

Just then a volley of bullets came flying at where Aerrow was hiding. One hit his right soulder

"Hck! No hold did he know?" Aerrow said while trying to hold back his screaming pain "Forget it, fight back!"

Aerrow jumped out of his hidding spot ready to shoot but then stopped when he saw who he was up against

"No, no way. Of all the people here I would have never thought you'd buy into this,"

Aerrow continued stare at his attacker. Suzy Lu, armed up to the teeth with guns, and that same empty expession on her face she always had now.

"Why? Why'd you buy into it? You of all people Suzy. You...I figured you'd be above all this. A girl like you...How'd they get to you huh? Decided to get some sick kicks? You're a fucking waste Suzy! Total! The big lie dawn on you yet?! **There are no winners! You win you lose. Think about it! Think about what winning this shit game means!** Is it gonna be worth it? How many before Vitanni, Xena, and Bill? **How many till it's over?!**

Suzy contined her black emotionless stare

"What? What's the hold up? Should I turn my back? That the way you like it? Just like those three! And God only knows who else. What about your own squad those all their weapons? **WHAT KILLED YOU INSIDE PSCYO BITCH?! GO ON PLAY TO THE CROWD!"** Aerrow yelled

Suzy simply began to reload her gun

"Eat this!" Aerrow began as he fired of all twelve of his bullet from his guns, but Suzy simply stood back up and continued to load her gun

"What the hell?!" Aerrow said as he looked at Suzy's new bullet holes. Not a drop of blood.

Suzy aimed her gun

"She's got a bullet proof vest! Get out of there!" Someone yelled

Aerrow and Suzy turned their heads to see Jeff Madness running full force at Suzy and armed with nothing but a thick tree branch he broke off a tree.

Suzy then aimed he gun at Jeff

"Run I'll try and hold her off. It's payback time bitch!" Jeff sceamed as he quickly knoced her gun out of her hand, only to recive a kick to the gut

"No way. No one else dies when I'm around," Aerrow said as he delivered a kick to Suzy's left arm.

The next few minutes were filled with and all out hand 2 hand combat betwen the three as Aerrow and Jeff tried to beat Suzy

"Man she's tough," Aerrow said

"She's my skyknight," Jeff said

Aerrow then landed a kick that knocked Suzy back a few feet. Yet just then Suzy pulled out a M1911 pistol and was ready to shoot

"Aerrow! Run!" Jeff said as the two ran off from their far superior adversary, luckly all of Suzy's bullets missed.

Suzy then dusted herself off, picked up her machine gun, and looked at her collar tracking devise. Only to find that it had been busted in the fight

Suzy meerly tossed it aside and walked on, looking for her next opponent

--

Piper and the Raptors where still working on their bomb

"It's almost finished," Piper said

"How do you know it wil work," Repton asked

"Honestly I don't know if it will. But it's the only hope we got," Piper answered

"Great now lets blow that base up," Horek asked

"No Cyclonia might spot us and then this plan will be ruined. We got to wait for nightfall," Piper said

--

Radarr was all alone again. He sat in a tree holding his boody kunai knife. Tears formed in his eyes as he now saw that he had played and killed someone.

As he was crying though he noticed something shine a short distance away and went to go check it out

Once he got their he realized it was a small metal box that read:

Dear who so ever finds this,

Congradutaltions you hove found the key to your freedom

In this box it a key that will allow you to remove your collar. You may choose to take it or leave it.

Warning! The key can only be used once. After use it will self destruct in ten seconds

Also you can't spend more than one hour in a danger zone or you will be terminated by Cyclonian men

Enjoy

Seeing this opportunity to get an edge and a way to find Aerrow without running into someone Radarr took the key. Radarr felt as his collar broke off. Then threw the key far away before it blew. Knowing he might have caused unwanted attention Radarr ran for the nearest dangerzone.

**--**

**Radarrs got an Edge**

**Suzy's still alive and Kickin**

**And Aerrow and Jeff are all alone**

**Plus Pipers bomb plan gets put into actin next chapter. Whoo-Hoo!**

**L8ter **


	13. Big Time Killin

Program Day 2: Time 1:19 pm

"Piper we should go destroy the base now, someone's bound to discover us if we stay here," Repton said

"That's why we should be quie, lay low and wait," Piper said

"You stupid Stormhawk you'll get us all killed," Repton said

"Ack!" Splitz yelled in pain

Everyone turned to see him on the ground, dead. He had been shot with a crystal enhanced arrow that had gone in the back of his head, it's point stuck out of his now empty eye shocket

"Oh my God!" Horek cried

"Piper and the Raptors come out now or be destroied!" A mysterious woman said from outside their hideout

"Ya so we can smash you!!" Another person said, this time a guy

"No. It couldn't be," Piper said

"Grrr it's Snipe and Raveness, along with some talons" Repton said

"But they're not part of the game, why are they here?" Horek said

"Come out now or we'll come in," Raveness said

"I'll go out there and distract them. You two get the bomb to the base, they must have come here on skimmers," Piper said

"No," Repton said as he loaded his weapon, a bazooka "No one kills my brother and gets away with it,"

"Ya," Horek said as he took Spitz weapon, a spiked mace and got ready to fight

"We'll cover you. Get the to the skimmers and blow up that base. Do it for Spitz," Repton said as kicked open the door and charged out to fight Snipe and Raveness. Horek followed

Five seconds later the sounds of explosions and hardcore asskicking could be heard outside.

Piper quickly grabbed the bomb and began creep to the back door of the building

"Stormhawk!" Snipe yelled as he crashed into the garage and saw Piper

"Oh man," Piper said

Snipe began to swing his crystal enhanced mace at her, luckly Piper was able to roll out of the way then made a mad dash to the door

"Oh no you don't," Snipe said as he activeted that chain extension thing he can do with his weapon and smashed it into her right leg

"Ah, my leg! You bastered!" Piper screamed in pain at her busted leg

Snipe began to laugh tripumphanty

"How did you know?" Piper said still confussed on how they found out about what she and the Raptors we're doing

"Their's little speeker in the collars, Cyclonis can hear all of you," Snipe answered

"Well let her hear this!" Piper said as she threw her spear at Snipe (with her good hand by the way)

"Hck..." Snipe said as he felt the spear go into his neck and kill him

"Got to...Get...To skimmers," Piper urged herself to go on. No wanting to see any talons or Raveness come it

Soon she was outside, barely able to stand.

"Shoot...To beaten up to get to the skimmers," Piper said

"I got you now!" a talon screamed as it was about to fire a crystal blast at Piper

Piper looked away as she waited for her inpending demise, but it didn't come.

She looked back to see the talon had been killed with a kunai knife

"A kunai knife but who..?"

Just then Radarr appeared right next to her

"Radarr! You're alive!" Piper said overjoyed

Radarr said something in his little Radarr language

"Well it's good to see you're okay. Now come on we got to get to those skim..." Piper grabbeed her leg in pain

"Damn I can't walk. Radarr can you get this bomb to the base where Cyclonis is?" Piper said

Radarr nodded but then had a worried expresion on his face

"No go Radarr, forget me, save eveyone,"

A tear formed on Radarrs face as he tried to smile and give a thumbs up to her.

With that he shuck onto a skimmer and was off

"You can do it Radarr," Piper said in a faint voice then fell to the ground

--

Radarr flew to the base, his only thoughts avenging Piper, and possibly all of his other friends.

It would be especally easy to destroy the base now since he had no collar to worry about now. But that dosen't mean their are now worries

Radarr was soon being chased by Craver of the Red Eagles and his skimmer

"Ha another one goes down by my hand," Craver said as he fired the gun turets on his skimmer

Radarr quickly tried to shake him but piloting a skimmer and hold a bomb at the same time isn't an easy task when your only 3 feet tall (I'm guessing that's how tall Radarr is) and ultimelty he lost the bomb as it fell towards Cravers skimmer

"Ha throwing junk at mean won't save you," Craver said as he shot at the bomb. Only to have it explode three feet in front of his face

Eveyone on the terra stopped what they were doing for a second to observe the huge explosion in the sky

--

"Damn, check it out. Someone got creative," Blazer said to Luegey

--

"Holy shit!" Jeff said as he gazzed at the tremdos firball in the sky

--

Even Suzy Lu looked at it for a moment. Still emotionless

--

"Hey what's that," Trioton of the Neck Deeps said to his friends Weldon and Patrick (a Neckdeep as well)

Only to be killed from behind by Kiara of the Amazonia Sister's and her flamethrower

--

Radarr had crashed to the ground. His skimmer was destroied but he was alive, he began to cry again since he let Piper down. Her death was now it vain

--

Back at the garage a mess of bodies lay scattered all over the place

The Raptors, Snipe, Piper, and all the talons were dead.

Raveness stood around the horrifing site, her body bloody and battered.

"Ha ha ha! I did it, take that you Raptor freaks. I'm the best!"

**"BANG!" **Went the sound of a gun as Raveness fell dead

The holder of the weapon Suzy Lu

--

Back at the base

"Snipe and Raveness are dead," Dark Ace said to Cyclonis

"Accetible losses, they completed their mission. No more bomb," Cyclonis responded

**Surviving Contestaints: 18 and counting**


	14. Reunited

Program Day 2, Time: 1:45 pm

"What do you think that explosion was Jeff?" Aerrow asked as he and his new blizzarian friend contined on, searching for Leugey and Blazer.

"I don't know eh," Jeff said "Just hope Suzy was the one who blew up,"

"What happened to her?" Aerrow said finally bringing up the question

"Can't say I know that either eh, guess something just snapped in her brain and she went psyco. The stone cold kind. Killed Billy and the rest of the Zero's, I was the only one who lived."

"It's all this friggin games fault," Aerrow said** "CURSE YOU CYCLONIS!!"**

"Try not to let it get to you. You got to keep your head on straight around here if you want to survive. And please shut your mouth, you want everyone out there to come and kill us?" Jeff said

"We should go back,"

"What?" Jeff asked confussed

"We should got to were that explosion came from. Mabey there's some still alive there we can help,"

"Or someone there waiting to kill us," Jeff said

"Eveyone's dying out here, don't you want to try and save anyone?" Aerrow asked

Jeff thought about this for a moment, then sighed

"If we get attacked you're on your own. I've already lost my arm and I don't plan on losing anymore body parts out here,"

"Okay," Aerrow said

With that they went off to the explosion site

--

Meanwhile in J-7 Blazer and Leugey had taken cover in the woods

"Leugey get me that sharp rock over there," Blazer said as he broke of a piece of tree branch in order to make a spear

"Okay," Leugey said

"Say Blazer you think Aerrows okay?"

"You shouldn't dwell on something like that," Blazer said

"But...I mean, we left him alone out there to fight God only knows, and they had serious firepower,"

"Aerrow's a tough kid. You of all people should know that," Blazer said

"I guess," Leugey said

"Ya, now get me that rock," Blazer said

--

Radarr was still sobbing that he let Piper down

"It's all my fault, we could have ended this and I screwed up," Radarr said in his mind (thought speek)

"It's not over Radarr," A mysterious voice said

Radarr looked around to see who was talking to him

"Over here little guy," the voice said again

Radarr turned his head to see Piper. She was a spirit.

Radarr began to sob alittle more

"Hey is that anyway for a to Stormhawk act?" Finn said as he suddenly appeared standing next to Piper

"Ya don't give up Radarr, you and Aerrow can still win this," Junko said as his spirit appeared to.

"Make Cylonises life a spiral of unimaginalable doom," Storks spirit said as he now appeared

Radarr stopped sobbing for a moment and looked at his now dead friends

"Radarr it's to late for us but you and Aerrow can still beat this game and take down Cyclonis." Piper said. "He needs you, you two are like a weapon and a crystal. They don't work as good seperated, but together they're unstoppalbe,"

"Ya find Aerrow so the to of you can give that Cyclonis bitch the beating she deserves, chica cha," Finn said

"Just watch out for this one blizzarian girl who's playing really hardcore, she'll obliterate you," Stork added

"You can do it," Junko said

His four friends then said goodbye and faded away

Radarr then got up from his little cryfest. His friends were right, he needed to dind Aerrow and help him put an end to this hellish nightmare, but first he needed weapons.

"Go back to where Piper and the Raptors where. They got weapons," he thought

With that he was off

--

Aerrow and Jeff had just gotten to the area where the explosion had occured.

"Nothing here but a bunch of burned trees," Jeff said as he scanned the area

"Wait whats that over there?" Aerrow said noticing something sticking out from the ground

He went closer to the unknown object to reveal it was part of a skimmer

"It's part of a skimmer!" Aerrow said

"But this is no where near the edge of the terra so why did it explode eh?," Jeff asked

"That explosion was to big for a skimmer blowing up. Their must have been some other cause for it," Aerrow said

"Hey I think I see some more skimmers over there," Jeff said pointing to a small building kinda far away. "Let's check it out eh,"

--

Once they got to the building, Aerrow and Jeff just stood in a state of shock and fear at what they were looking at

"Oh my God! Piper!" Aerrow said as he ran over to his dead comrad "Piper," he sobbed

"Looks like their was one hell of a battle here eh," Jeff said "Raptors, talons, and...Oh shit Raveness got he head blown off bad," Jeff said as he was about to throw up.

"Piper, what happened?" Aerroe asked as he cried some more

Just then a piece of paper fell from a pocket in her clothes. Aerrow picked it up, it was her list of things for her bomb.

"Piper...You built a bomb?!" Aerrow said suprised

"And it looks like Cyclonis must have figured out and tried to stop her," Jeff said "Don't know how these Raptor guys fit into it though," Jeff said

"Huh!" Aerrow gasped

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"A kunai knife. It was Radarr's" Aerrow said

Just then Aerrow heard the familar sound of Radarr as he came running towards him

"Radarr!" Aerrow said overjoyed as he hugged his blue, furry, doglike friend.

"You tried to save Piper didn't you?" Radarr said something in his little language but then had a show of guilt on his face

"He must have taken the bomb and got a skimmer to destroy the base, but somebody must have interfered and long story short...BOOM!" Jeff said

Radarr nodded

"Well we're together again and we'll find another way to beat this game," Aerrow said "Together,"

"Freeze," A mysterious person said

Aerrow looked up to see six guy surronding them.

**--**

**What will happen to Aerrow, Radarr, and Jeff?**

**More l8ter **


	15. Who's Not Dead?

Program Day 2, time: 2:00pm

"A-9 is now a danger zone," Cyclonis said

"Ouch boy #40 (Carl of the Metal Heads) missed it by this much," a cyclonian talon said

"How many dose that make now?" Cyclonis asked

"Surving contestaints 17 and counting," another talon said

"Hmm I'm curious, who's still alive in our little game?" Cyclonis said

"I can get a list up right now," a talon said

A few minutes later the list was printed

**Contestaints Still Alive**

Boy#3: Leugey (Raptor) Weapon: Baseball Bat (wooden)

Boy#10: Burner (Third Degree Burner) Weapon: Grenades x18

Boy#11: Jeff Madness (Absolute Zero) Weapon: Pole

Boys# 13 and 14: Aerrow & Radarr (both Storm Hawks) Weapons: Twin Revolvers & Kunai Knife

Boy#17: Blazer (Third Degree Burner) Weapon: Lead Pipe

Boy#18: Mako (Red Eagle) Weapon: Boomerang

Boy#20: Mathew (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Sword

Boy#24: Davey (Murk Raider) Weapon: Bow & Arrows

Boy#27: Harold (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Bamboo Staff

Boy#28 Marek (Red Eagle) Weapon: Bayonet Rifle

Boy#29: Bobby (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Bomb

Boy#35: William (Murk Raider) Weapon: Brick

Boy#36: Sparrow (Murk Raider) Weapon: Fork

Boy#38: Eldon (Murk Raider) Weapon: Full Body Armor

Girl#1: Suzy Lu (Absolute Zero) Weapon: Uzi Submachine Gun

Girl#9: Kiara (Amazonia Sister) Weapon: Flamethrower

"Hmm...Day 3 going to make for a good finale," Cyclonis laughed

"Indeed," Dark Ace said as he began to laugh evily to

* * *

**Surving Contestaints: 17 and counting**

**I hope this helps anyone of you who are confussed with who's left in this**

**l8ter**


	16. Greed

Program Day 2, time: 2:05pm

Aerrow, Radarr and Jeff looked around to see their six attackers

Their was,

Boy#18: Mako (Red Eagle) Weapon: Boomerang

Boy#35: William (Murk Raider) Weapon: Brick

Boy#36: Sparrow (Murk Raider) Weapon: Fork

Boy#27: Harold (Rex Guardian) Weapon: Bamboo Staff

Boy#28 Marek (Red Eagle) Weapon: Bayonet Rifle

and

Boy#24: Davey (Murk Raider) Weapon: Bow & Arrows

"Murk Raiders working with Skuknight Squadrons?" Aerrow said

"We're all prisoners on this terra, we got to work together to beat this game," Harold said

"Wow, I've been trying to do that this whole time, glad to see their are other who see my idea," Aerrow said

"Then you're not playing?" Mako asked

"No none of us are," Aerrow said

"What about him?" Sparrow said as he pointed at Jeff "He's on the same team as that pscyo killing blizzarian. They must all be working for her!"

"No, I told you we're not playing. We actually ran away from Suzy Lu, and I got the bullet hole to show it," Aerrow said as he showed everyone his wound, it was still bleeding a little.

"Hey look! That one dosen't have a collar!" Marek said as he looked at Radarr

"Huh? He dosen't?" Aerrow said as he picked up his friend and inspected him. No collar

"Radarr how'd you take of the collar?" Aerrow asked

Radarr began to wright in the ground.

"I found a box with a key that removed the collar," everyone read

"Where's the key then?" William asked

Radarr wrote again

"The key self destructed," everyone read again

"So you're saying that their's a key on this terra that can unlock the collar?" Mako said

"Their has to be more. Cyclonis wouldn't put just one on the terra. If she did that then this whole game would be just a forcount conclsion for whoever found it, bad for ratings," Davey said

"We got to find them. With it we can save ourselves," Sparrow said

"What do you mean we," Marek said as he aimed his gun at the Murk Raider. "Didn't you hear? It only works for one person,"

"So what? We find it and you use it?" Mako said

"I'm the only one here with a real weapon, it should be me,"

"Hey we're..." Aerrow began

"SHUT UP!" Marek barked

Just then he noticed William trying to run away, Marek shot him. Instant death.

"Marek are you nuts!?" Harold said

"He was probably running off to find the key. No one gets the key but me," Marek said

"So what you going to kill us all?" Mako said

Mareks answer to this was simply ramming his bayonet into Makos guts

"Ack, ack," he said as blood began to pour out of his mouth

"Eat this!" Harold said as he waked Marek with his bamboo staff

Marek swung his gun (with Mako still attached) and fired at Harold. Double death

Davey quickly loaded one of his arrows and fired. It hit Mareks right leg

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. Only to have more arrrows land in his back. Pretty soon he fell dead.

"Now the key is m..." Davey began to say, but then died once Sparrow rammed his fork into his neck

"Sorry buddy, prioreties," Sparrow said

Then he looked at Aerrow and the others

"Your turn," he said as he got the bayonet rifle and aimed at Aerrow

"No!," Jeff said as he got in the way of the gun

"Bang!"

Jeff fell over

"Jeff! Jeff!" Aerrow said

"Forget him, you'll be joining him soon enough. And so will your li...Wait where is he?" Sparrow asked noticing Radarr was gone

Soon enough he got his answer. Radarr was hinding in a tree, then jumped down on Sparrow and rammed his knife into his neck

"Whoa...Radarr did you practice that or something?" Aerrow asked noticing how well he did it.

Radarr just kinda grinned

"Man Radarr, look at this. All these deaths over a chance at freedom that might not exsist. It was a battle over greed. Every man for himself," Aerrow said as he looked at the seven bodies that lay around him, along with everyone else from the bomb incident

"All they wanted was to be free, in the end they ended up killing eachother, fucking game. It's this game, Cyclonises game. Making us turn against eachother, making our friends kill eachother...Leugey, Blazer there still in J-7, armed with jack shit! Need guns, and these. Come on Radarr," Aerrow said as he took the bayonet rifle and the bow and arrows

Just then Radarr hopped at Aerrows shoulder and began to point at his neck

"Ya I know Radarr. I just hope nobody else finds another key," Aerrow said worried

* * *

Meanwhile in area C-1

"Muwhahaha! A key to my freedom huh? Don't mind if I do," Eldon said as he picked it up and used it

"Sorry you couldn't get one to, this armor really dose come in handy wouldn't you say?" He said the corpse of Mathew of the Rex Guardians. His body lay on the ground with a sword through the heart area. He had been killed by his own weapon

* * *

**Surving Contestaints: 9 and Counting**


	17. Losers Die First

Program Day 2, time: 5:43pm

Blazer and Leugey were still in J-7 waiting for Aerrow.

"Man what's taking that kid so long?" Blazer said

"Whoever that was he went to fight must have gotten away. Mabey he's trying to chase him down," Leugey said

"Na, Aerrow wouldn't do something as risky as... **LEUGEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" **Blazer said as he quickly pulled his friend out of the way as a huge burst of fire shot out at where he was sitting before.

"Who the hell was that!" Leugey said

Just then Kiara stepped out

"An Amazonian?" Blazer said

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Kiara said "I thought you were playing,"

"Well don't worry we're not," Leugey said "That makes four of us Blazer," Leugey said

"Four?" Kiara asked

"We're waiting for Aerrow," Leugey answered

"No Leugey. Not her," Blazer said as he got out his weapon, a led pipe

"Bu...Why are you?" Kiara began

"After that huge explsion in the sky I noticed some fires far off in the distance. That little beauty of yours did it."

"No that was caused by some sparks. I haven't played at all!" Kiara said as she began to cry tears

"Bite me," Blazer said

"Wait, mabey she's telling the truth," Leugey said

Just then he felt a sharp pain in his back. Kiara had thrown a ninja star at him

"AHHH!" Leugey screamed in pain

Blazer quickly ran after Kiara as she tried to escape. Sadly she got away

"Little bitch," Blazer said

* * *

"Hff, hff ,hff," Kiara went as she tried to catch her breath and rest

"Fattass little...Ugh!" Kiara said

"Whatever their are other fish in sea

* * *

About an hour later Aerrow and Radarr got to J-7

"What took you so long?" Blazer asked

"We ran into some trouble," Aerrow said as he began to tell his story about Suzy, and the six other guys who killed eachother and Jeff

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ah! Stay back, stay back!" Burner said as he threw a few of his grenades at Eldon

"Ha you think you little fireworks can hurt me? I'm indestructible now!" Eldon said as crushed his enemies neck

"Muwhahaha!" Eldon said

Just then Kiara showed up

"Hi big boy," She said with a sexy tone in her voice

* * *

On another area on the terra, another explsion went off. Follwed by a the sound of a gunshot, then silence

Suzy was busy beating down some of the small flames on her clothes and reloading her elephant gun

On the ground lay Bobby, dead

* * *

**Surviving Contestaints: 7 and counting**

**A little "Rock and Roll" in the next chap**

**And a fight to the death by our two main killers in the game!**

**Oh and here's alittle clue for you all if your wondering who's going to win this**

**"He burped once."**

**More Clues L8ter**


	18. New Hope

Program Day 2, time: 7:45pm

"Oh ya girl. Come on you can do better than that," Eldon said as he continued to sex Kiara

Kiara was able to persuade Eldon to not kill her and also made him remove his armor. Cause really where's the fun in wearing "a full body condom?"

"Come on you asshole come up for air already," Kiara mumbled as she held a ninja star right next to his neck

The moment Eldon got up, the star would cut a vein in his neck and kill him

"Oh, Oh yeah," Eldon said

"Man I wouldn't have to stoop to this if that stuipid flamethrower didn't run out of fuel," Kiara thought to herself

Just then a small racoon ran by

"Huh?" Eldon said as he turned his head and looked up. Only to have his cheek cut

"What the..? Oh you dirty little sneek, tried to pull a fast one one me," Eldon said as he grabbed the star out of Kiaras hand and began to stab her in the face with it.

Five minutes later she was dead

"Well it was fun princess. Just to bad you won't find a prince who can wake you up from your sleep," Eldon said as he got his armor back on and took her weapons

The sun began to set on day 2

* * *

Meanwhile

Aerrow and his little team were asleep while Blazer kept watch. Well almost all of them

"You can't sleep can you Aerrow?" Blazer asked as he saw the younge warrior wide awake

"No, not after all the wild shit that's happened to me today,"

"I don't blame ya. We're getting down to the end of this thing. Only the really hardcore guys left,"

"Lets just hope somebody takes down Suzy," Aerrow said

"I don't think so. Before you got here another crazy bitch showed up. An Amazonian," Blazer began to tell his little story about he and Leugeys encounter with Kiara

"So what's Kiara have to do with this? Sounds like shes got the weapons and guts to take Suzy down," Aerrow said

"She's psyco alright, but that Suzy chick on a whole other level of crazy. Unlike Kiara I don't think she even feels anymore, she just kills. No hesitation, no mercy. It's like she has been lobotomised or something. Lost the ability to process basic emotion. She is a coldblooded killing machine Aerrow. We'd be lucky if Kiara or anyother maniac takes her down."

"We can't just sit here and wait for Suzy of some other freak to find us and kill us, plus we still have to worry about the collars," Aerrow said

Then began to cry

"Piper, she...She tried to save us. Built a bomb but, but... "

"Don't go into despare like that. Have hope we'll will think of something."

"Hope..? Hope? **THIS WAS ARE ONLY HOPE! AND IT WENT UP IN FLAMES**!! Aerrow said as he held up the Pipers list

Just then an extra sheet of paper fell out

"Huh? What's that Aerrow said as he grabbed the paper and began to read it.

"Aerrow. Radarr's okay he took the bomb, but I think it failed. If you find him tell him to go to the base. He dosen't have a collar on so he can get in it. There's a ve..."

"Why'd you stop?" Blazer asked

"That's all it says," Aerrow said as he showed Blazer the paper

"So your friend Piper was trying to say their is a weak point in the base."

"I guess but how would we get Radarr into it? Cyclonis would find it suspisious if someone just waltzed in,"

"But if someone did get in they could deactivate the collars. Plus the detinators on the skimmers,"

"Sounds like we got a plan," Aerrow said "We'll distract Cyclonis while Radarr sneeks in and deactives everything,"

" Sounds good. Tomarrow we storm the base," Blazer said

Tomarrow why not now?" Aerrow asked

"Aerrow look at your friend, hes exsausted. Plus Leugeys in dreamland to," We'll all need to be at 100 percent if we want this to work,"

Aerrow got the point and went back to sleep. "Thank you Piper he said

* * *

**Surving contestants: 6 and counting**

**Fight of the century i the next chapter**

**Suzy Lu vs Eldon TO THE DEATH!**

**Oh and here's clue #3 (2's in the review thing)**

**"Episode 35" (you may need to go to wikipedia for this 1)**

**l8ter**


	19. Natural Born Killers

Program Day 3, time: 5:41am

Eldon was hidding out in the woods still, getting some rest for the mornings kill-fest he was going to have

"Yawn," he said as he woke up

"Man, the sun isn't up yet. Oh well the early player kills the rest,"

Just then his stomach began to growl

"Damn I'm starving, can't go kickin ass on an empty stomach,"

Then he noticed a small village off in the distance

"Good place to get some grub," Eldon said as he got up and went there

* * *

Meanwhile

"Aerrow, Aerrow wake up," Blazer said

"Huh?' Aerrow said

"Come on, we going to blow that base up or what?" Blazer said

"So early," Aerrow asked

"They won't expect us now," Leugey said

Radarr made alittle barking noise

"Okay. Down with Cyclonia!" Aerrow cheered

"Down with Cyclonia," the others said

* * *

"Damn it! Cyclonis makes the original inhabitors of this terra leave and all they only food I can find is some rotting fruit and stale chicken," Eldon said

"Clash!" Went the sound of a window

"What the fuc.."

"BOOM!" went the sound of a gernade as the whole house blew to bits.

Take a wild guess at who threw that gernade?

Yep it was psyco killer Suzy Lu who threw the gernade, she began to leave assuming that her victim was dead

"Good try motherfucker! But not good enough!" Eldon said as he emgered from the wreckege "Didn't think someone on this rock had an indestructible body armor did you?"

Suzy simply aimed her uzi and sprayed him. The bullets had no effect.

"Okay you psyco blizzarian, you've had your turn now it's mine!" Eldon said as he charged at her with Mathew's sword

Suzy pulled out her elephant gun and unleassed a giant blast of firepower at Eldon

"What part of indestructible armor don't you understand?" Eldon said as he swung his sword as Suzy. Suzy got out of the way and stuck his hand with her gun, using it like a club. Eldon's sword went flying

"Ah!" Eldon said as he began to punch and kick at Suzy, but surprisingly she was dodgeging everything he threw at her.

"What the hell? I'm barley clipping this bitch. It's like she knows, knows my moves. No focus damit she's not a machine, not a demon, just a girl."

Just then Suzy caught Eldons hand, and delivered a kick to his mid section

Eldon tried to puch her but she jumped back just before he connected

"Stand still yo...Oh my God my hand!" Eldon said feeling his hand in pain. He looked at to see that somehow Suzy had bent back all off his fingers except his thumb.

**"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"** Eldon yelled as he attempted to punch Suzy again, this time she ducked and fired a few bullets from her M1911 pistol into his armor

"DODGE THIS!" Eldon said as he punched downward at the blizzarian. Nothing but ground

"Grr she's fast. This armor may be powerful but it slows me down. But is she fast enough to dodge ninja stars?" Eldon thought

Eldon unloaded all his ninja stars at Suzy, some hit her in stomach area, but no blood

"What?! Is this girl immortal?" Eldon said suprised

Just then Suzy seemed to come out of nowhere and rammed one of the stars into Eldons left eye

**"MY EYE!!! OH GOD ALMIGHTY MY EYE! AHHHH!!!!"** Eldon screamed

Suzy got out her uzi again and sprayed him in the same area she had been targeting through the whole fight

**"You!"** Eldon screamed as he finally landed a blow on Suzy. She coughed up a little blood after

"Ha...hahahahahahaha! I knew it! You just a girl, you can be hurt!" Eldon said triumphantly "Now to finish you off!"

Eldon began to charge at Suzy, then jumped into the air to deliver a crushing drop kick to her skull

Suzy quickly grabbed her elephant gun and fired

"Ha bitch tha...Hck!" Eldon fell to the ground, hard.

"W-what's happening?" Eldon then looked at his chest

"BLOOD?! But how?"

"Strategy," Suzy said

"Huh?" Eldon said

"The armor may be powerful. Yet by attacking one persise spot you create a weak point. And now you die," Suzy said as she finished him off

* * *

Aerrow and the others were just about ready to unleash their new plan, when they ran into a problem.

"The skimmers almost out of power," Blazer said "We need crystals,"

"I know where we can get some," Aerrow said as he explained that Snipe and Ravess had their crystal weapons back at Pipers little grauage area

"Good, Leugey and I will get them while you and Radarr guard the skimmer," Blazer said

With that they were off

* * *

Back with Suzy, she was busy putting on what was left of Eldons armor. When she noticed something metalic off in the distance

It was another box with a key to freedom

* * *

**Surving Contestaints: 5 and counting**

**Holy shit**

**Suzy's invincible now**

**Can Aerrow and his friends beat her and bring down Cyclonis?**

**Clue #4**

**"Blue dabu de dabu die" (real big give away)**

**l8ter**


	20. Then Their Was 3

Program Day 3, time: 7:51am

Blazer and Leaugey were at the place where Piper and the others had died

"Dang, Aerrow was right it was a fight to the death," Leugey said

"Try not to think about it, we came here for the crystals now come on," Blazer said as he began to gather the ones out of Snipes weapon. Leugey got the ones out of Ravesses.

As they were doing this Leugey thought he heard a something in the bushes nearby

"Did you hear something Blazer?" Leugey asked

"Ya. I think we're being watched," Blazer whispered as he got his sledge hammer

"Whoever you are, come out and face us like a man!" Blazer demanded

Just then a huge barrage of gunfire was unleashed on the two

"Holy shit!" Leugey screamed "Who in the hell is that coming from?!"

Leugey got his answer as Suzy Lu stepped out of the bushes looking like a doglike version of the terminator. The only real thing that you could see that wasn't covered in armor was head, since she couldn't put on the head part of the armor due to her blizzarian ears.

"Leugey get out of here! Take the crystals to Aerrow I'll hold her off!" Blazer yelled

"Bu..." Leugey began

**"DO IT!" **Blazer screamed

With that Leugey ran off as he heard the sound of gunfire and Blazers screams of agony as he died.

* * *

Meanwhile Aerrow and Radarr were waiting for their two friends to get back

"I wounder what's taking them so long?" Aerrow asked Radarr

Just then Leugey ran towards them

"Hurry!" Leugey screamed

"Why? What's wrong?" Aerrow asked "And where's Blazer,"

"No time, get on the skimmer and go she's coming!" Leugey said as he pushed Aerrow and Radarr on the skimmer, loaded the crystals, and then turned it on sending them flying off.

Aerrow looked back to see Leugey get blow to pieces by Suzy Lu and her elephant gun

"Shit, why her? Of all people," Aerrow asked as he flew off "At least she can't chase after us,"

Radarr took Aerrows revolvers and began to load them just in case, Aerrow had already loaded his new weaopn, the bayonet rifle.

"Okay Radarr don't worry. We can still take out the base and get out off this terra from hell," Aerrow said

Radarr didn't answer

"Radarr?" Aerrow asked his friend as turned to his friend. Radarr looked as though he had seen a ghost

"What the..?" Aerrow asked as a crystal blast flew by his face, missing him by just a few centimeters

Aerrow looked behinf to see that Suzy Lu had found a skimmer of her own

"Oh come on!" Aerrow said now pissed off

Suzy continued to fire at the Stormhawk duo as they tried to shake her

Radarr began to fire a flew shots from the revolvers, but he was just eatting up bullets since Suzy was basically invincable now. Plus it was hard to get a clear shot with Aerrow flying the skimmer all over the place

"Damn this isn't working," Aerrow thought "We can't shake her, let alone get to base...No! Enough running! Everyones sacrifised their lives to save me. I won't let all that be in vain."

Aerrow turned the skimmer around

**"YOU WANT A FIGHT? BRING IT ON!" **Aerrow yelled as he got out his rifle and shot at Suzy, Radarr shot back also.

The two skimmers charged at eachother as gunfire zipped past the pilots

Just then Aerrow grabbed Radarr and jumped as the two skimmers exploded in the air. Aerrow hit the ground first.

"Shit that hurt...Hurt like a motherfucker," Aerrow said in pain. Radarr was okay

"Well Radarr we got her," Aerrow said. Radarr nodded

Just then Aerrow noticed a small, green thing in the sky. Coming right for them

"Oh fuck!" Aerrow said as he painfully got up and jumped in the air, caught the gernade, and threw it another direction as it exploded. Sending them both flying a few feet.

Just then Suzy stepped out into the open again, she had bailed befor the skimmers hit as well, plus her armor had a parachute so she was totally unharmed

"Oh no," Aerrow said

* * *

**Surviving Contestaints: 3 and counting**

**Who will die next?**

**Can Aerrow and Radarr beat Suzy?**

**Plus what happenes to the winner of this game?**

**l8ter**


	21. The Angel of Death Cries

Program Day 3, time: 10:27 am

Suzy continued to walk towards Aerrow and Radarr. The angel of death was about to take her last victims

"This is insane," Aerrow thought "It's like a monster movie, she just keeps coming no matter what you throw at her,"

Suzy began to load her Uzi

Radarr took this opportunity to blast her with the revolvers. Yet sadly both of them were out of bullets from the sky shooting, so he improvised.

SMACK!

Radarr threw the guns at her, which one conected with her forhead and caused a small bit of blood to flow out.

"She's of guard," Aerrow though as he then took the opportunity to try and jam his bayonet rifle into the armors weak point that Suzy had made when fighting Eldon.

Suzy saw him and quickly blocked the baynet part by catching it with her hand and breaking it off the gun. She then noticed Radarr coming at her with his kunai knife. Suzy turned and jabbed the bayonet into his side fresh blood ozzed out of his new wound as he pulled it out. Nothing vital in him got hit luckly

**"NO ONE HURTS RADARR!!!" **Aerrow said as he let lose a bullet into Suzys gut. Sadly Aerrow had forgotten she was wearing a bullet proof vest and got knocked down hard. Radarr began to try and fight her, he wasn't doing so hot, and got knocked out

"This is insane," Aerrow said as he coughed up alittle blood "We...We can't win," Aerrow said

"Hey is that how the my leader is suppose to act?" A mysterious voice said

"Finn?" Aerrow said

"Ya it's me," Finn's ghost said

"But you're..."

"Not importaint, but what is it that you help Radarr,"

"If anyone can win this the two of you can," Junko's ghost said

"Ya take Psyco Suzy down," Piper's ghost said

"That is unless you both get gunned down and become a bloody massacre," Stork's ghost said

Then the spirits of his friends faded away

"Help...Radarr...We can win this. I WON'T LET YOUR DEATHS BE IN VAIN!" Aerrow said as he grabed Radarrs knife and jabbed it into Suzys left eye

Suzy let out an inhuman scream of pain. It was almost as if the devil were screaming out from within her body

"Got her," Aerrow said "Now to fi...hck. Hck,"

Suzy had Aerrow by the throat as she held the fourteen (that's how old all the stormhawks are. Except Stork who's in his twenties. And Radarr's eight. That's what wikipedia said) year old teenager in the air, crushing his windpipe.

Radarr started to regain conciseness, and saw his friend in trouble. Thinking quickly he grabbed one of the revolvers again and threw it at Suzy again, with her new blind spot she was an easy target.

"Thanks Radarr," Aerrow said faintly

Suzy pulled out her pistol and began blasting at the little...whatever Radarr is (I personally think he's not a sky-monkey. Monkey don't have dog noses)

"Leave him alone," Aerrow said as he karate kicked her.

**"AH!!!"**Suzy yelled as she pulled out her elephant gun and blew Aerrow in half.

Radarr stood in shock at what he saw. His own friend had been destroied, destrioed by someone he secretly loved

Enragged he ran for the bayonet rifle and fired. the bullet ziggned through her head. Surprisingly she was still alive, like the bullet hit an empty part of her brain

Suzy aimed her gun at Radarr. Radarr was staring at his own destruction

He closed his eyes and waited for his doom, but oddly he didn't her the gun go off, but rather a gun falling to the ground

He looked up to see Suzy staring up at the sky, crying

"Billy, Jeff, eveyone. They're all gone. And I killed them, didn't I?" she said as she looked at Radarr

Radarr just nodded slightly

"What have done? My friends, my comrads," she continued to cry more

Radarr was confussed. The cold blooded killing machine of this game was now sobbing like a little child? The only logical answer that made sence was that gunshot to head he gave her somehow woke her up, the real her.

"I'm so sorry! It was the game! This fucking game made me do it!" she cried out. Then she looked back at Radarr, and then the now dead Aerrow.

"He's gone isn't he?" Suzy asked as she pulled out her pistol and tossed it at Radarr

"Go on, I deserve to die for what I've done," Suzy said

Radarr picked up the gun, then threw it away. He couldn't do it.

* * *

**Surviving contestants: 2 and counting**

**Their's no winner**

**What happens now?**

**What will Cyclonis do?**

**l8ter**


	22. Game Over?

Program Day 3, Time: 11:21am

"Well have all our little warriors finished each other off yet?" Cyclonis asked as she entered the main control room

"Two left," a talon said

"Really?" Cyclonis said intreged "Who are they?"

"That psyco blizzarian girl, and that Aerrow guys little friend," the talon responded

"What?! Aerrow lost?" Cyclonis said shocked by this unexpected twist. She thought for sure Aerrow would be the one to win

"Oh well, guess this game's a forcount concusion," Cyclonis said "So has she finished him off yet?"

"They're together but they're not fighting," the talon said

"What?! Let me see," Cyclonis said as she pushed the talon out of the way and looked at the monitor screen.

The talon was right. Suzy was just standing where she was, meanwhile Radarr was doing what looked like digging

"He's digging? Why is he doing that?"

"I think he's going to bury his friend," the talon said as he pointed to the now dead Aerrow on the screen

"As much as I enjoy that we have ratings to keep up. And nobody wants to watch a blue furry thing dig a hole. Detinate the collars," Cycolonis said

The talon did as he was told and detinated them. Cyclonis looked at the screen to see the final two combatins die. But nothing happened.

"They don't have collars on," the talon said

"I told Snipe that putting keys to unlock the collars on the terra was a dumb idea," Dark Ace said

"Fine will just improvise. Dark Ace eliminate them," Cyclonis said

"Both?" Dark Ace asked

"I don't care," Cyclonis said

With that Dark Ace went off to finish up the game

* * *

**Radarr and Suzy Lu vs Dark Ace in the next chapter**

**Plus we got a suprise guest apperance in the next chapter**

**l8ter**


	23. The Winner

Program Day 3, Time: 12:00 noon

Radarr countinued to dig the grave he was making for Aerrow, tears fell from his eyes and he scooped up the dirt with his hands

Suzy just stood where she was, kneeling on the ground and sobbing a little as well

Just then a fire bolt came down from the sky and hit Radarr. He went flying backwards as it hit

"Well, it's down to you two," Dark Ace said as he got off his skimmer

"It's rather upsetting, all you had do was kill the other and we'd be done with all this. But now I have to come here and wrap it all up. It's not a very good ending, but at least I get to have some fun,"

Dark Ace pulled out his crystal enhaced sword

"Now which of you should I kill?" Dark Ace looked at Suzy. "You were a real contender in this, to bad you snapped out of it. You'd have made a great cylonian."

Suzy pulled out one of her guns and fired

"Click, click, click, click, click, click," was all that came from the gun

Dark Ace laughed, then looked at Radarr

"You reminded of Aerrow. **I HATE AERROW!"** he said as he began to try and slice the little animal

* * *

Meanwhile at the base

"Master we have vislual of Dark Ace," a talon said

"Yes. Tell me, which of them is he attacking?" she said as she went to the screen

"Hmm he's attacking Aerrows little pet. It's the next best thing I guess,"

Just then Dark Ace pinned Radarr

"Yes Dark Ace, finnish him off," Cyclonis said

Yet at that moment the screens went static

"What?! What happened?!" Cyclonis said

"I don't know. The controls aren't responding," a talon said

"Well fix it," Cyclonis ordered

* * *

Five minutes of trying to fix the machines later the screen came back on

"Yes finally. Now we can see...No. No that's impossible!" Cyclonis yelled

"Master what's..? Holy shit!" another talon said

On the screen was Dark Ace, surronded in a pool of blood. Dead

"No. Where are they?! Where are those two?!" Cyclonis yelled

Just then gunshots went off, followed by the sounds of somebody screaming happily. Ten minutes later Radarr stepped out, pantless and holding a bloody Suzy Lu jacket. He let out a victorious howl. He was the winner

"But how did..?' a talon said

"Forget it, he's the winner. Get him so we can give him his prize," Cyclonis ordered

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away. Someone was hidding in the bushes away from the cameras

"You sure this will work eh,?" Suzy Lu asked

"Cyclonis won't know what hit her," the mystery person said

* * *

**Who's are mystery person?**

**What's the prize for the winner?**

**And will whatever they're plaing work?**

**l8ter**


	24. Program Terminated

Program Game Complete, time: 00:00

Radarr was now on a Cyclonian airship, taking him to God knows where

The room he sat in was a personal room for Master Cyclonis herself. It ad her throne, along with a few couches, a sort of food bar, and some fancy carpet and tapestry.

Radarrs wounds had been stitched and bandaged up now of course, yet his spirit didn't feel better. No matter what happened from here on Aerrow was dead. And no crystal or force in Atmos could change that

Cyclonis stepped into room

"Congraduations," she said "I must say, out of the 50 combatants I thought you'd be the one most likely to lose. I guess you're just lucky,"

Radarr looked at her slightly, then went back to putting his head down, depressed.

"Hm you're not going to try and kill me? That's rather unexpected. I'd have thought whoever won this would try to do that, which of course would ultimetly cause their demise. You must be smart to."

Radarr grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and gave it to Cyclonis

"What do I win?" Cyclonis read "Yes that's probably been a question that was bothering all of you wasn't it? Well I'm going to tell you, but first I have to ask you something."

Radarr looked up, what could Cyclonis want to ask him?

"At the final moments of the program, after Aerrow died and you and the blizzarian girl were the only two left. You didn't kill her. I sent Dark Ace to finish the game off. Yet when he got there and was ready to kill one you, the screens went static. Now that raises the question, what just happened during that time?"

Radarr began to write again. He said that Suzy went crazy and ran full force at Dark Ace. Dark Ace swung at her and cut her up bad. But before she died she pulled out another of her guns and shot him dead. After Radarr took her away and fucked her.

"Really? Hm you're a dangerious little animal. Yet one thing still bothers me. How could someone so small be able to move a lady whose more than twice your size?"

Radarr was silent

"I know the answer. You're lying!" Cyclonis said as she pulled out her crystal staff

Radarr stood paralized with fear

"Do you really think I would be that stupid?" Cyclonis asked "Well it doesn't matter now anyway,"

Just then she pulled out a small detination devise

"Say goodbye to your friends," Cyclonis said as she pressed a button on the devise. Instantly the terra exploded

"Now that that's done with I'm going t..."

**"CYCLONIS HELP!"** a voice over the speakers said, followed by the sound of roaring gunfire

"What the..?" Cyclonis asked

Just then she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Radarr had gotten the pen he was wrighting with and jammed it into Cyclonis's neck. The leader of Cyclonia fell with a thud, blood oozed all over the floor. She was dead

Radarr stepped outside of the room to see a talon gunned down by a shadowy figure down the hall.

"Radarr where are you?" It's voice said

"Where are you eh?" Another vocie said

Radarr knew both of the voices, one of course was Suzy Lu. But couldn't believe it, he thought that they died on the terra

But there they were. Suzy Lu and Piper

"Radarr you're okay," Piper said

Radarr hugged Piper, he never thought he's see any of his friends again. But still he was confussed on how she came to be here.

Piper had found a way to remove the collar herself, but since she didn't want Cyclonis to know she was alive, she invented a crystal to make her look like he was dead. When it whore off she and woke up she heard the fighting Aerrow and Suzy were having and went after. Long story short she Radarr and Suzy teamed up. Radarr would fae being the winner, whie Piper and Suzy would try and find a way to bring down Cyclonis. Radarr thought that they might still have been on te terra and died when it blew up.

"I never leave without it," Piper said as she held up her play dead crystal.

"Whoa Radarr did you do thi eh," Suzy said looking at Cyclonis

"Well that's the end of her," Piper said as she kicked the dead Cyclonian leader in the head

* * *

The trio flew back to Atmosia and told their stories about what happened on that terra of death

Gaves where made to honor all the ives that were lst in the horrid game.

Piper went on to form a new skyknight counsle and a new Stormhawks squadron

Radarr quit being a warrior, he said he never wante to go through what had happened to Aerrow again. He went off to start his own skimmer repare buisness.

Suzy Lu never retruned to Blizzaris, she lived most of her life in solitary while working for Radarr. Somday perhasps theywould make a new team on Absolute Zeros perhaps.

Yet regardless of these changes they all shared one thing in common. Tey would never forget te live that were lost on that terra. To forget the would be a crime against themselves. They all desered better, even the worst of them.

Fucking Game

**The End**


End file.
